creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Your Breath Stinks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pokémon Dead Channel page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Notice I'd suggest reading over the commenting policy as the next spam comment will result in a ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:38, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards. It had massive issues with formatting (characters talking on the same line, the second paragraph being a massive wall of text.), punctuation (commas and periods lacking where needed, dialogue missing punctuation, apostrophes missing from contractions), capitalization (words improperly capitalized, start of dialogue left uncapitalized at times.), wording (awkward phrasing, fragmented sentences, etc.), and story issues. (You start in first person and switch to a third person style for dialogue.) The story also feels rushed and fairly generic. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:50, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:37, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Go fuck yourself faggot ass bitch this wasn't rushed and commas were in the right spot proof read carefully next time :Be aware, , that your message here was in violation of our site rules and, if you use language like that towards another user again, you will be blocked from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:42, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Good job, throwing a hissy-fit and vandalizing someone's hard work totally made you come off as reasonable. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:10, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. Your unfinished page has been deleted. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:38, July 29, 2015 (UTC)